


Same Song, Different Verse

by Khriskin



Series: The Secret Lives of Superheroes [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just a question of semantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Song, Different Verse

There was a certain irony in a possessed car that insisted magic was Evil. 

And not evil with a little 'e', oh no, Ruth was _adamant_ on that point. 

Even when Xander pointed out that magic might be simpler than divine intervention when it came to escaping a 1969 mustang. 

They compromised on blessings instead of wards, although the pastor gave them more than one odd look when he read their list of requests.

Two nights later, when she rammed a demon and he turned to ash on her hood, Xander had to admit Ruth might have had a point.


End file.
